create_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Createsans/Stay (Fanfic collab with Missette)
Order: *Me *Missette Part 1 Willow's POV: Our dear friend Nola was talking to me. "Ms. Willow, I know this may sound stupid, but I wanna go back to the human world..." Nola said. "But, my child, didn't you not have any friends up there?" I asked. "Yes, but my self-esteem is slightly better... I'll go look for a way to get out. Goodbye." she said, then left. I ran to tell Dewey. Axel's POV: I feel like I'm losing my best friend to some stupid winged mink. I saw her sweet-talkin' him, and him all red-faced... He promised he'd never leave me, because he knows about my self-esteem, my apathy, my depression... I just watched them. I couldn't help it, I felt the tears form in my eye sockets. I walked away, maybe Edge could make me feel better... Etch's POV: Bruce and I saw the human walking. Bruce had held me back from taking her. "Not today, Etch. Sorry." he said. After the human left, I had an idea. "Kidnap her friends, she'll try to save them, and then I'll trap her, and - ' Bruce put his paw over my mouth. I muffledly yelled in anger. That human WILL be mine... Part 2 "She.. wants to leave?" Dewey had repeated that for the fourth time out loud and in his head. Why would Nola want to leave when she was happy here? Or was she..? Willow sighed. "Yes, and I'm afraid if she goes back to the human world she'll have nowhere to go." She said. Dewey sat down on his chair and thought for a moment. "It just doesn't make any sense, last time I checked Nola was happiest here. Her parents aren't alive, she always told me she had no friends up there, why would she want to go..?" He murmured. Willow placed a hand on his shoulder. "Maybe it's best to coax her out and see if there's a real reason, besides her self-esteem, going up, for why she wants to go back. I think it would be a mistake if she did." Dewey nodded his head and followed Willow to find Nola. Meanwhile, Briar glanced at Axel as he saw him watching Jax and her, but then walk away. She tilted her head in confusement, but then shrugged it off and turned back to Jax. "So.." She started saying. "Would you wanna talk again tomorrow?" She asked. Jax nodded his head and grinned. "Sure! But, I have to get back home to Axel. He's probably bored out of his mind." Jax said. Briar nodded her head and waved goodbye as Jax left. But she wondered, why was Axel watching them before? Part 3 Axel's POV: I was at Edge's bar. He listened to my story, then told me somethin' weird. "Axel, if he's really your friend, he won't let himself replace you. Pals before gals." he said. I looked at him and smiled. "Thanks, man. You're right." I said. "Besides, I don't even see what's so attractive about her? She's a colorful skunk with wings." I said. "Why a skunk?" Edge asked. "They both stink." I said. We laughed and I went home after thanking him. Etch's POV: The human walked right past us! I tried to get her, but failed. Bruce was not there. Coward. Bruce's POV: I started to look around. I was walking, when I hit my head on something and fell. My vision blurred. I heard talking. "Isn't he Etch's sidekick?" someone asked. "Still, he needs help!" another voice said. I saw a mink and a sky serpent before my vision went out, as did I. Willow's POV: Dewey and I were brainstorming while looking for Nola. Suddenly, Dewey was gone. "Dewey?" I said. I was worried. I looked for him, but found Nola instead. Part 4 Briar looked down at the werewolf on the ground in utter horror. Eddie crossed his arms. "Briar, he's unconscious, we need to help him!" He exclaimed. "Are you kidding? He's the sidekick of a person who eats humans!" Briar said in disgust. Eddie picked Bruce up by his arms. "Fine, then be useless and not help," Eddie muttered. Briar sighed dramatically and helped Eddie pick Bruce up. "Whatever, I'll help. We can take him back to Felix or something to see if he's seriously hurt." She suggested. Eddie nodded his head, and they both set off to Felix's house in the forest. Meanwhile, Nola sat on the ground looking up at Willow. Willow looked confused and startled. Where had Dewey gone, and why had Nola suddenly appeared? "Nola, did you see where Dewey has left off to?" Willow asked hesitantly. Nola's eyes looked a bit weird, larger than usual, and they held a weird color to them. "Yes.. but he said he would come back soon. I can tell him that you were looking for him." She said, tilting her head and smiling creepily. Willow put a hand to her head. She had to find out why Nola was acting like this, and stop her from going to the human world. "Nola.." Willow started to say. "I think it's best if you stay here, and not go to the human world. It may be unsafe up there." She said. Nola suddenly sat up sharply and shook her head. "No, I've made up my mind. I want to go back up to the human world and find new friends.. you and Dewey can't tell me what to do. I'm sorry, Willow." She said, before standing up and running off. Willow was going to go after her, but something held her back. Nola was acting weird, and Willow had to find out why. But, she also grew worried. Nola wanted to go back to the human world... but Willow didn't want her to. Part 5 Bruce's POV: I woke up in front of the mink and sky serpent from earlier, plus a humanoid thing. I yelped, and knocked heads with the sky serpent. "Sorry!" I said. He shrugged. "Are you okay? You hit your head pretty hard that first time." the humanoid thing said. I nodded. "Where am I?" I asked. "You're in my house." the humanoid thing said. I nodded, showing I acknowledged. "I'm Felix, and this is Briar and Edgar." the humanoid guy, Felix, said. "Uh... I'm Bruce." I greeted. "Nice to meet you." Felix and Edgar said. Briar looked me dead in the eyes. "Now, what's about Etch, that tiny demon you're always following?" she asked. Before I could answer, a tree lady knocked, to which Felix answered. "Willow? What's wrong?" he asked. "I can't find Dewey, and Nola wants to leave!" she exclaimed. "Can't find who?" I asked. "A dwarf with a white beard." she said. I knew it. Etch kidnapped him. "I know exactly where he is." Part 6 Nola groaned as she sat up. She looked around, not knowing why she was on the ground in a random spot in the forest. Heck, she didn't remember anything that had happened before. When she stood up she had a shooting pain go up against her right arm. She gasped in pain and grabbed her arm. When she looked at it, she saw that there wasn't any cuts or bruises. So what was wrong with it? Nola sighed, she had to get her arm looked at. She could go to Felix since his house was the closest. Nola held her arm and started to walk to there. Meanwhile, Willow had her mouth hanging wide open. "That's insanity, all for eating a human?" She said in shock. Bruce nodded his head. "I try to stop Etch, but he's impossible to control sometimes. If we don't save Dewey now, he might catch Nola." He said. Felix nodded his head. "I'd say we all go together, safety is in numbers. But, we should also probably look for Nola." Felix said, thinking back to when Willow said Nola had run off. Suddenly, Felix's door was wide open. In the doorway, Nola stood there still clutching her arm. She looked confused. "Um.. hey guys. Why is everyone here?" She asked. Part 7 Bruce's POV: O-oh my goodness! That poor kid... Felix helped her arm. She saw me and panicked. "A-aren't you that white demon's sidekick?" she asked. "Was. Anyways, your friend, a dwarf, is in trouble. Etch has him." she looked worried. "Dewey!" she yelled. I shushed her as I had heard Etch approaching. "Etch is coming..." I said. Everyone panicked. I smacked my face in annoyance. "Calm down!" I said. Everyone looked up to me - literally. "What do we do?" Edgar asked. "We have to save that dwarf and find Etch a new foo- er, uh... Pet." I corrected myself, sweating. Nola looked confused. "Pet?" she repeated. I nodded nervously. This is not going well already. Part 8 Nola furrowed her eyebrows. A new pet? What Bruce was saying sounded peculiar to her as if it was to cover up a lie even. Nevertheless, she ignored that feeling and nodded her head. "What kind of pet would he need...?" She asked in question. Bruce gulped, opening his mouth to answer, but then closing it. What was he supposed to say to her? He couldn't say a food because that would be too obvious. Bruce finally had an idea go off in his head. "Um.. a fish!" He said. "A fish?" Briar repeated, crossing her arms at the obvious lie. "Yea! Etch has said that he likes some type of fish, so maybe we can capture some from the river and give it to him to free Dewey." He suggested. The other creatures almost wanted to laugh at Bruce's lie but kept quiet. They knew, if Nola were to find out what Etch really wanted, she would put herself in danger to save Dewey. Willow whipped her head around when she heard a loud knock on the door. "Bruce!" Etch hissed. "I know you're in there, I heard voices!" He yelled. Bruce put a hand to his forehead. Great, they couldn't go out the front to get fish. He then had another idea. "Felix, is there another way out of here?" He asked him. Felix nodded his head. "Fortunately, yes. There's another door in the back we can go through." He said. Bruce grinned. "Great! I can distract Etch for a while, and you guys can go out of the back with Nola." He said. The creatures agreed. "Good plan.. but how will you escape him?" Edgar asked. "Don't worry about that. I've known Etch forever, which means I know all his tricks." He grunted. Part 9 Bruce's POV: After everyone ran out the back, Etch came in. "Bruce, where are the others?" he hissed. I was nervous. "Uh... They're... Uh... hiding." I said. Etch turned the house inside-out, upside-down and backwards looking for them. I ran out and met up with everyone else. They looked pretty mad at me. "We know you lied. Admit it, now." that weird-looking mink said. I started to stutter and sweat. I knew I had to come clean. "I... well... uh... Fine... I'll explain everything." Part 10 Nola tilted her head. "What do you mean he lied?" She asked. Briar scoffed. "His statement of 'Etch wanting a pet' isn't true. What Etch really wants is to eat a human, which would be you, Nola." She said. Nola's eyes widened, and Bruce gulped. "W-what?" She stuttered in shock. "I.. just didn't want to scare you with the truth, Nola," Bruce admitted. Nola looked scared and disgusted even. Etch eats humans? She shuddered at the thought. "That's why he captured Dewey, to lure me in, we have to save him!" Nola said with determination. Felix's eyes flashed quickly with fear. How were they supposed to save Nola and protect Dewey? "Nola.. maybe it's better you stay behind with Willow. It could be too dangerous to face Etch." He said. Nola shook her head. "Dewey is my friend, and I'm going to be there to save him." She argued. A bone-chilling laugh made it's way outside. The group stopped and looked forward. Etch licked his lips. "Well, if it isn't the little human girl. And outside with all of you!" He exclaimed, smiling sinisterly. Willow stood in front of Nola. "Back away now, Etch!" She growled. Etch snickered. "I'm not afraid of any of you. You should be afraid of me." He said. Part 11 Bruce's POV: "C'mon, Bruce. Are you with me or them?" Etch asked. I was nervous. Etch is evil, but he's my best friend. "Yeah, wolfie. Him or us?" the mink asked. "Please, don't call me Wolfie." I said. "What're you gonna do about it?" she asked. "Etch, I think I'll help you. I mean, we are best friends." I said. Everyone gasped. "Good choice." Etch said. I then grabbed his arms and pinned him to the ground. "Run!" I yelled to them. Part 12 "Edgar and Briar, take Nola. Willow and I will help Bruce." Felix said as they both agreed. "Wait.. what about you guys?" Nola asked nervously. "We'll be okay, but our top priority is keeping you safe and saving Dewey," Felix said before Willow and he ran to help Bruce. Nola gulped but followed Briar and Edgar into the forest. They ran for a few moments before they rested near a rock. "Ugh.. all this running made my hair look like a wreck.." Briar complained. Edgar rolled his eyes but then gasped. Nola looked over to him. "What is it?" She asked confused. Edgar simply pointed up, and there was Dewey hanging upside down on a tree branch, while he was tied with rope. "Briar, can you fly up and get him down? I'm going to get the others." Edgar said. Briar reluctantly agreed and flew up to help Dewey down. Edgar ran to find Axel, Bindy, Jax, and North to help them defeat Etch. Briar got Dewey untied, and brought him down. Once Dewey was down, he opened his eyes and groaned. "I think I might have a migraine.." He said. Nola ran and hugged Dewey tightly. "I thought you were gone forever or something!" She said with worry in her voice. Dewey chuckled. "I thought so too, but thankfully you all got me free." He said. Nola let go of the hug, and Dewey thanked her and Briar. "Nola.." Dewey started to say. "I know you still may want to go to the human world, and I can't tell you that you cannot. But, consider this. All of your friends are here, but it's your choice if you want to go back and start over again." He said. Nola just blinked." Why would I want to go back?" She asked. Dewey widened his eyes. "You don't remember..? You said you wanted to go back to the human world because your self-esteem was better." He reminded her. What Dewey said sounded foreign to Nola. She couldn't remember ever saying that. Before she could ask another question, Edgar returned with the other creatures. "Who's ready to stop Etch?" He asked. Part 13 Bruce's POV: For a tiny demon, Etch is really tough. "Aww, is the Big, Bad Wolf not so big or bad anymore?" he jeered to me. I felt my humanity slip away at that comment. I almost strangled him to death, but everyone else arrived.I released him and ran away, still missing my humanity. Willow's POV: Oh my Goodness! Bruce almost strangled the life out of that demon! I know he's evil, but no one deserves that! He was breathing heavily. "I... should... not... have... said... that..." he said between breaths. Now we have a new problem. We need to help Etch make him not want to eat Nola and save Bruce. We have our work cut out for us. Axel's POV: We're breakin' into 2 groups again. "Alright, North, Bindy, Jax, Briar and Dewey will watch Nola and Etch. Etch, no eating the humans." Felix said. "Meanwhile, Axel, Willow, Edgar, Daisy, Lily and myself will find Bruce." he said. Jax gave me a huge hug. "Be careful, Axel. I may have a crush on Briar, but she can be replaced if my feelings change. I can't replace you no matter what!" he said. I hugged him back. "You too, man. Be careful, cause I can't replace ya." I said. He stopped hugging and we split up, tmy group to find Bruce and Jax's group to babysit Etch. Part 14 "Did we really have to tie him up?" Bindy's eyes flicked up to Jax, with a hint of annoyance in them. "Yes, considering he eats humans, we wouldn't want him roaming free around Nola." She explained. Etch, who was tied to a chair, sat in the annoyance of having 7 people watch him. "I told you I WOULDN'T eat any humans." He grumbled. Nola stood near North and Dewey, far away from Etch. Truth be told, she was a bit afraid of him. North looked at Bindy. "So.. what do we do now?" She asked. Briar flipped some of her hair back. "I'd say we interrogate him, find out why he eats humans in the first place." She said, her eyes hardening into a glare when she looked at Etch. "Or.. we could just wait for the others to come back with Bruce, then we could ask questions," Nola suggested quietly. Bindy groaned. "That could take forever. For once, and I can't believe these words are coming out of my mouth, I agree with Briar." Bindy said. Briar smirked. "See, it is a good idea if Bindy agrees for once." She said to Nola. Dewey sighed, not knowing what to do with this situation. "If you're going to ask him questions, do it calmly. There's no need to get pushy with Etch." Dewey said, and the girls nodded their heads. But, while everyone was preoccupied with talking, Etch had managed to untangle the rope. Jax's hand slowly rose up and he pointed his finger to the chair. "Um. where did Etch go?" He said nervously. When they all turned around, they were shocked to see Etch gone. They heard a dark laugh, and Etch was in one of the trees. "Looks like that rope wasn't tied tight enough.." He said. Part 15 Axel's POV: I saw a skeleton I didn't recognize on the ground. He looked hurt. I walked up to him. "Hello?" I asked. He looked at me. He was an adult, but was much younger than Felix. "What's wrong?" I asked. "A wolf ran past and stole my leg." he said. I helped him up. "Axel, he could be dangerous!" Felix said. "Not without a leg." I said. "I'll take him to the others." Willow said. She took him to the other group. We kept looking for Bruce. Bindy's POV: Willow came over to us with an unfamiliar injured skeleton. Everyone stared at him. "Another skeleton?" Briar said. "He's hurt. Bruce stole his leg." Willow explained. "Relax, it's not "hurt", I'm just missing my bloody leg!" he said. "You want us to watch him?" I asked. Willow nodded. "ALright." I said. I took the tall and lanky skeleton and Willow left. "Dewey, stay with our new friend while we look for Etch." I said. "Etch? A short little demon?" the skeleton - not Jax - asked. I nodded. "I saw him." the new skeleton pointed to a tree. "He went that way." he said. "Thanks." I said, as I set him down with Dewey. "Nola, stay with Dewey and... uh..." North began. "Uh, Dagger." the new skeleton introduced himself. "... Right... Stay here." she said. We left to catch Etch. Part 16 While Nola, Dewey, and Dagger were left behind, the other creatures went on a rapid search to find Etch and Bruce. Briar flew up to try to spot Etch in one of the trees, but she had no luck finding him up there. On the ground, Bindy and Edgar climbed up the trees, Willow looked near the rocks, and the rest by the water. From a cave near the pond, Etch was hiding, cackling about how blind the creatures were to his hiding spot. "Hm.. maybe I'll get away after all." He smirked to himself. "I would doubt that, buddy." He heard a voice say. As Etch turned, Bruce was standing at the front of the cave. Etch's smirk slowly turned into a look of hatred. "Don't 'buddy' me, you were the one who betrayed me!" He hissed. "I didn't betray you! I'm trying to help you!" Bruce yelled. Etch lunged at him, and they both rolled out of the cave onto the grass fighting. North was the first to spot the two brawling creatures. "Guys, there they are!" She said. The creatures ran and pulled them apart, Edgar and Felix holding Bruce back, while Axel and Bindy held back Etch. North picked up Dagger's missing bone from the ground where Bruce had dropped it. Etch tried to escape from Axel and Bindy's grip but failed. "I'd stop struggling buddy, the more you cooperate, the easier we'll be on ya'." He said. The creatures guided Bruce and Etch back restrained, and went to find North, Dewey, and Dagger. Part 17 Etch's POV: Curses. Bruce and those freaks found me. Bruce had stolen a skeleton's leg. We arrived to that dwarf I captured earlier and a skeleton. The cute faun gave the skeleton his leg back. "Thanks." the creepy skeleton said. Dagger's POV: I am grateful they returned my leg. I reattached it. The wolf that stole it was there. He looked angry. I was silent. "Both of you, explain and make up." the mink said, then turned her gaze to me. "When they're done, your turn." Part 18 While the other creatures were off to the side talking, Bruce and Etch were left to work things out alone. As they stood there, the only thing heard was the bitter silence between them. Bruce didn't know what to say. Sure, he and Etch had been best buds for years. But the way Etch had attacked, how could he forgive him for that? Finally, Bruce cleared his throat to speak. "So.. that was some hectic activity today." He said awkwardly. Etch gave Bruce a look before glaring at him. "Yea, it was'' hectic. Y'know what else? It was a pretty miserable day because it showed who my 'best bud' really cared about, people who haven't known you for as long as I have. And you choose their side over mine!" He said, anger rising in his voice. "Okay, I'm sorry for choosing sides. But cmon Etch, you were so crazy to literally eat a human! I had to stop you somehow." Bruce retorted. "I wasn't going- okay maybe I went a little crazy," Etch muttered. "But I thought you'd stick with me. It hurt that you'd choose to go with them instead of me." He admitted. Bruce frowned. Was that the whole reason why Etch was acting like this? After thinking about what to say for a moment, Bruce sighed. "Look Etch, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I was just trying to stop you from harming a human, I was just looking out for you. That's what best friends do." He said. "Well, you could've looked out for me in a different way. Attacking me wasn't the best way to go." Etch said, a bit of humor lingering in his tone. Bruce chuckled. "Yea.. sorry about that. I was kinda in a bad mood." He said, shrugging his shoulders. "I'm sorry too, we shouldn't have fought in the first place," Etch responded. Bruce smiled. "Friends?" He asked, holding out a hand. Etch grabbed it. "Best friends, DUH!" He said. They heard a sniffle, and Jax wiped away a tear. "That was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen! Friendship in all its glory!" He exclaimed. Axel rolled his eyes and smirked. "Good to see ya both made up, it's bout' time." He said. Dewey nodded his head in agreement. "And now that one thing is settled.." He said as he turned to look at Nola. "Nola.. do you really want to leave?" He asked. Part 19 Etch's POV: Bruce and I made up. The little girl walked right up to me. "W-will you keep trying to eat me?" she asked. "Depends... I can't think up anything better than human." I said. The shortest skeleton there handed me a red bottle. "What?" I said. "Drink it." he said. I did so. It was ''really good! "What is this?" I asked. "Ketchup." he said. "Mine now! No backsies." I said. "Okay. And, now. Will ya ever try to eat humans again?" he asked. "Heck no! "Ketchup" is my new favorite!" I said. No lies here. "Problem solved. Now... About you." he looked at the skeleton whose leg Bruce stole. "Crap..." he muttered. Part 20 Nola had pretended to not hear Dewey and approached Etch instead. Dewey frowned as she walked to Etch, and Nola felt bad. But, Nola didn't know if she wanted to leave, and she didn't really want to talk about it at the moment. As Etch was drinking a bottle of ketchup, all the creatures were looking at Dagger. Briar gave him a dirty look. "Where are you from anyway?" She asked bitterly. Willow gave her a warning look telling her to be polite, and Briar rolled her eyes in response. "I'm from here, obviously. Ya think I'm from the sky or something?" Dagger snorted. "No. It's just that you sort of came out of nowhere. I mean I've never seen you in this forest." North said. Dagger shrugged his shoulders. "I live in the deeper side of the forest. I came over here while I was on a walk before he stole my leg.." Dagger said, his eyes flicking towards Bruce. Bruce smiled sheepishly. "But now, I'm here, and I honestly don't know where to go." Dagger finished. Dewey thought for a minute. "Well, maybe Axel and Jax wouldn't mind letting you stay with them for now until we can get you back home?" He suggested. Dagger grunted at the idea but agreed. "Sure.. whatever." He muttered. "Cool, another roommate!" Jax cheered. Axel shrugged his shoulders. "Ya.. cool I guess." He said. Part 21 Dagger's POV: Shoot. I hope Blaze is okay. If something were to happen to him, and I weren't there... Crap. I'd never forgive myself. I was lookin' around, then I saw a note on this ground. I picked it up and read it. I have the green skeleton. If you want to see him alive again, you'll bring all the gold you got. OH HECK NO. I read the address, and started walkin'. That stupidly annoying mink saw me. "Where are you going?" she asked. "None of your business, mink." I retorted to her. She grabbed my arm. For some kid, she has a strong grip. Part 22 "I caught bones over here walking somewhere, and he has a note." Briar dragged Dagger to the other creatures, as they all peered to look over to them. "Gah, let go of me kid!" Dagger said, struggling under her tight grip on his arm. "Why should I?" She argued. "Briar, let go of Dagger, please," Dewey said, crossing his arms. Reluctantly, Briar let out an exasperated sigh and released Dagger's arm. "Bout time.." He grumbled, still clutching the note in his right hand. Dewey's eyes flicked down to the note. He cleared his throat. "Dagger, could you read us what the note says?" He asked politely. Dagger sneered. Sure, he was worried sick about Blaze being captured, but did he really need help from some random people he just met? "Now.. why should I let any of ya? It's my business." Dagger answered. Dewey breathed in heavily, and Willow stepped up. "We understand that, but if it's something important, we would want to help you, Dagger. You can trust us." She said reassuringly. Dagger stopped to think for a moment, and finally sighed in annoyance. "Fine, but since I'm tellin' all of ya, you'd better help me, and not do anything fishy." He said, before handing the note to Dewey. Part 23 Dagger's POV: "I think we should obey this guys commands." Dwarfy said after reading the note aloud. "You think I'm payin', you're crazy. No. I'm fightin'." I said. I had my sword with me. Those kids made sure I didn't leave before they did. "Get outta my way, brats!" I yelled. They refused. Blaze's POV: A man had captured me. I'm pretty terrified, but I'm sure I'd be even more terrified if I could see. "I'm sure that friend of yours will be here soon." my captor said. "Why would he pay a ransom for me? I am useless..." I said. I heard talking. I then sensed the arrival of a few people. "Let greenie go." a female voice I did not recognize said. Part 24 North's eyes flashed with anger at Blaze's captor. "I would let him go now if I were you." She said, a hard tone in her voice. The captor snickered. "And what if I don't?" He retaliated. Dagger held out his sword in his hands. "Then instead of doing this the easy way, we'll do this the hard way." He growled. The captor rolled his eyes. "Please, let's see what you useless creatures can do against me." He said sarcastically. Dagger launched to attack but was kick away by the captor. As he hit the ground with an oomph, he groaned. He slowly raised his head. "He might be harder to be than I thought.." He said, before falling back down to the ground in pain. The captor smirked. "Anyone else cares to fight and end up like your friend over here?" He asked. Dewey gulped, stepping behind the other creatures since he did not like to fight. The rest of the creatures though went to attack. Part 25 Blaze's POV: Just because I'm blind... doesn't mean I'm helpless. I tore my bindings and opened my eyes, then attacked my captor. He ran in fear. I picked up Dagger. Everyone was staring in terror. I was silent. "What was that?" a mink asked. Part 26 "It's called fighting." The skeleton grunted in response. Briar rolled her eyes. "I know but, how did you know where to attack? Your eyes look.." She stopped what she was saying. "If you're saying my eyes look weird, sorry, it's because I'm blind. But it doesn't mean I'm helpless to do nothing." He responded sarcastically. "So.. what now?" Bindy asked, looking at the group. "We could go back to my house to tend to Dagger's wounds, and then we can ask some questions to um, what's your name?" Felix asked. "Blaze." The skeleton responded. "Right, and we can ask a few questions to Blaze. North and Bindy, help Blaze with Dagger." He said. They ran over to help him, and the creatures started off to Felix's home. Part 27 Blaze's POV: I was helping two girls carry Dagger. He's a lot heavier than he looks. We eventually reached our destination. "Finally..." one of the ladies wheezed. I sighed in exasperation. This has been quite a long day... TBC Category:Blog posts